Song shots :)
by blind shadows
Summary: This is a collection of song shots I have made. Please read and enjoy (many pairings so if you don't like don't read). :) Enjoy...


This is a collection of one shots based on songs on my laptop, I only gave myself the time of the song to finish the one shot so sorry if they are a little short. I have never done this before so all feedback is appreciated, especially constructive criticism. Nothing that can be construed as copyright is mine. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.

~00~

Burn- Ellie Goulding

It was the end of the war and Harry, Ron and Hermione were going on their first night out. They were going to attempt a beer crawl and go to visit a bunch of muggle clubs and bars. They started their night in a club called Rosies. This club was where they took their first drinks as friends and without the strain of having to watch their backs constantly. They started off with pints of larger for Hermione and Ron, with Harry taking the Vodka root. As the night continued the pints turned to spritzers and soon they were downing shots and 'chugging' barrels of beer. It didn't matter to them that they probably wouldn't remember that night because they were free… Finally free.

Pencil full of Lead- Paolo Nutini

Harry picked up the last box and placed it in the living room. He was finally moving in to his own house, what was even better was that he was moving in with the love of his life. They grinned at each other and started to rip boxes open while dancing around the room to a song only they could hear. Harry grabbed Ginny around her waist and spun her around, they were both laughing all the while. It didn't matter to them about the material possessions, just as long as they had eachother.

We are golden- Mika

It was their last day of Hogwarts. Soon they would board the train and say goodbye to the place they had called home for the past 7 years. It was a strange thought that they wouldn't be living in the same rooms as each other and only a few corridors away at any other time. They ran through the halls towards the ceremony, it was their last chance to see the school as its pupils so they took every secret passage and looked in every hidden room they could find. They all met at the doors and walked to the ceremony together. As the last person received their certificate they all threw their hats in to the air, like they had done so many times before. Every person there hugged and kissed goodbye, the houses and old rivalries forgotten. It was time for a new future to be written and it started with them. 'Bring it on!' they thought.

Only Girl in the World- Rihanna

Hermione woke up on February 14th and started to get ready. She took extra care with her hair and applied a small amount of makeup; it had become a tradition to make herself look extra nice on this day. During the morning post she received a small package from one of the school's owls. When she looked inside she found a small note and a single rose. She smiled slightly and left for lessons. During lunch she received another package containing another rose and note. Again she smiled and left to finish the day. At dinner, before she could start to eat a note appeared on her plate and after reading it she left the table and went outside. She walked through the forest until she came to a familiar clearing where a small picnic was laid out just for her. A single candle was lit and as she approached Draco stepped out from behind a tree and handed her a final rose with a small kiss. He looked at her with clear adoration; after all to him she was the only girl in the world.

Things I'll never say- Avril Lavigne

Hermione pulled at the hem of her dress and pulled her socks up a little. She was dressed in a plain red dress that reached to just above her knees, white ankle socks and a pair of red heels. Her hair was slightly tamed and she tugged at the curls restlessly. It was a Hogsmead day and she was going with Harry and Ron like always. The only new thing about this trip was that she was supposed to be meeting draco there. They had grown closer after the war and though Ron disliked it Harry was starting to become won over. The start of the day went fine but as noon drew closer Hermione started to pull and tug at her dress. She walked in to the three broomsticks and saw Draco sat in the corner. He was dressed handsomely in a pair of black slacks and a thin grey shirt. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He stood to give her a hug in greeting and when she felt his arms wrap around her she instantly relaxed. It felt good to be home

Your Beautiful- James Blunt

Harry had seen her only once and in passing too. It had taken him by surprise how he had fallen in love with someone so quickly. She was stood with Draco and was taking to his parents. When she glanced at him his whole world had stopped and he nearly fell off his feet. She was a Slytherin in the same year as him but wasn't involved in the war as her family had stayed neutral. Facts sprang forward in his mind but he was barely registering them. Groups of people passed by him and blocked his view. When they had cleared she had walked off somewhere, leaving an empty space where she had stood but Harry couldn't move. He knew then and there that he had found the girl for him, but he knew it couldn't be. A name drifted forward: Daphne Greengrass.

California King Bed- Rihanna

Ginny watched harry as he slept. He looked so peaceful and open, as if his entire history was just erased. She knew it wasn't though and that's what her problem was. He was as loving as ever and had never caused her harm so she didn't understand why she felt like he was so far away. They spent just enough time together and they both loved every minute of it but it seemed as if they were growing apart. It scared her, she wasn't afraid to admit it. Her life had always revolved around Harry; when she was a small girl it was hero worship and as she grew it became more than that. Losing Harry was something she thought would never happen and as she ran her finger down the side of his face and kissed his forehead she allowed a few tears to slip down her face. Maybe it was all in her head; after all when they awoke he would kiss her goodbye, go to work and when he came back she would have cooked dinner and everything would be back to normal. It had to be. It was all just a dream…

Don't think of me- Dido

Hermione shoved the last of her clothes in to a bag and slammed the door to the apartment with a bang. She and Ron had been having some issues and like always he had run back to Lavender. It hurt her to know that he could run away from everything they had and sleep with another woman. It was too late for her and Ron; it was the final time she allowed him to cheat. It didn't matter to her anyway; Lavender wouldn't last as she was also sleeping with Seamus. Hermione stood in front of Harry's door and he took her in with open arms. Just as life was getting back to normal Ron turned up. He was grovelling at her feet and wanted her back. After all when ones partner cheats on you it hurts. She slammed the door in his face and thought back over their relationship and his with Lavender. She put on a tight red dress; the one Ron hated, and went out. He didn't own her so why should she care what he thought. It was his loss anyway.

Complicated- Avril Lavigne

Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her over to the side of the room.

"We are going out tonight so put on something nice and don't make a fool out of me."

She got dressed and put on a little bit of make-up. He took her to one of the bars near to their house and he pulled her over to a group of men. They all jeered at her and she smiled awkwardly, trying to get away. Ron's personality changed and he became one of the men. He was brash, loud and easily angered. They laughed and flirted with girls at the bar and didn't take no for an answer. Later that night they went home and Ron completely ignored her. She got changed and climbed in to bed next to him feeling more alone than ever. The next day she got the same message and once again got changed in to more suitable clothes. The way he fell into that personality had her questioning their relationship. If he could fit in and act so different so easily, who was the real Ron, did she even know him?

With you- Jessica Simpson

Pansy looked back at the days before Hogwarts, before the Death Eaters and the houses. It was the days when she could be herself and didn't have to fear what other people would say. But since coming to Hogwarts she couldn't allow her mask to waver. Harry had changed that though. He understood what she had been through and after their initial meetings he had found her crying. Never in her life had she allowed anyone to see her cry but with Harry it felt so natural to allow her walls to fall. They hung out in secret and she had never felt so… herself when she was with him.


End file.
